Love Stinks
by Inu-chan
Summary: Playing Cupid has got to be one of the most craziest job in the world *Shounen-Ai*
1. Default Chapter

Love Stinks "You Both Drive Me Crazy"  
  
Inu-chan: DON'T OWN YYH!! NOR DO I OWN MEW FROM POKEMON. THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!  
  
Inuyasha: Inu, why the hell does your voice sound all high and squeaky?  
  
Naku: Cause, her mother bought some helluim ballons for her job, and baka here untied one and sucked in the air.  
  
Rin: *laughing her head off* DO IT AGAIN! DO IT AGAIN!  
  
I-chan: *nods and sucks in some more air* I DO BELIEVE THAT I OWN LII, BUT I DO NOT OWN YYH, AS I SAID BEFORE. THANK YOU FOR YOUR COOPERATION AND TIME. YOU CAN BEGIN TO READ NOW.  
  
Rin: *laughs harder*  
  
Inuyasha: ...  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
"Why not???"  
  
"Cause I said no."  
  
"Come on Kurama! I never get to go with you. You guys are always leaving me behind as if I'm some three year old!! And I'm not! I'm much older then I look."  
  
"Lii, will you stop your whining. For the last time no." Kurama said more sternly then before. His cousin growled and crossed her arm, pouting. "Besides, what are you going to do there, hm? Drive us all crazy with your fidgeting and tantrums?"  
  
"I don't fidget! And I don't throw tantrums!"  
  
"You are doing both right now."  
  
Kurama smiled devilishly at Lii, who stuck out her tongue, admitting defeat. "Fine, I'll stay here and do my fidgeting and throw my tantrums." She looked into Kurama's green eyes with her blue ones. Kurama nodded and smiled.  
  
*Even after all these years in the Makia and Ningenkai, I can still win ever argument with her.* The kitsune thought, patting the young nine-tails on the head. *Though, she seems more stubborn as a human then her nine- tailself.* He glanced over his shoulder to see Lii still has her arms crossed and was glaring at him.  
  
*Much more stubborn.*  
  
"Will you stop glaring at me like that?" He exhaled.  
  
"Who says I'm glaring?" She replied snottily.  
  
Kurama sighed and locked the door as he went out. Lii looked around then raced towards the door to look out the peep hole to make sure Kurama was gone.  
  
"Phew!" She turned around and leaned against the door. "Okay, coast is clear!"  
  
Lii looked at the stairs to see a girl Hiei's height with greenish-bluish hair and garnet eyes. In her arms she held a pink cat like creature with a long thin tail that was paddle-like at the end. Lii grinned and grabbed her spirit monster. "If I didn't do what I just did, then Kurama would be wondering what was wrong. Yes he would!" Lii rubbed her nose with her pink cat.  
  
Yukina began to giggle. "Okay! So, has anybody got any ideas?" Lii looked at Yukina and to Mew  
  
"For what exactly?" The Koorime asked, looking slightly confused.  
  
"Uhm... I don't know." The young nine-tail kitsune looked confused herself.  
  
"Mew!" Mew looked around before flying to Yukina and sat on her head since is was no bigger the a adult house cat.  
  
"Oh yeah that's right!" The nine tail slammed a fist in her hand. "We gotta follow Kurama."  
  
Yukina blinked. "Why?" Lii looked at her friend.  
  
"Because I got this deep gut feeling that Kurama likes someone," She moved close to Yukina forcing the Koorime to back up. "And that someone is your brother."  
  
"H-Hiei?"  
  
"I think. I mean.... I'm not positively sure, but that's why we got to follow him!" She ran for the door and down the steps.  
  
"Lii! Wait!!" The Koorime ran after the blue-black haired girl grabbing Mew from her head and locking the door.  
  
~*Somewhere in Tokyo*~  
  
"I still don't know why Kurama would like my brother. I thought boy's were supposed to like girls." Yukina asked, walking near Lii through the crowd of ningens.  
  
"Well, sometimes boys like their own gender and the same goes for girls." Yukina looked at her. "Besides," Lii looked at her. "You know, that I know, that we both know, that Hiei and Kurama knows, that they don't know that we know, that they know, that nobody else knows that they really, really really like each other."  
  
"Myu... @_@" Mew had swirly eyes as it was slumped over Yukina's shoulder disguised as a small grey kitten.  
  
"Too many knows." Yukina shook her head. She looked at Lii, seeing the nine tail with a sore look on her face. "What's wrong."  
  
"I could see it in his eyes. I know he's lovesick, of course I don't know how long though, but I notice him watch couples go by hand in hand. He would just sigh and put on his fake smile to reassure me that everything is okay. Sometimes I see Hiei watch Keiko and Yusuke laugh together and you and Kuwabara smile at each other. And who do they have to do it with, no one really."  
  
The Nine tails looked up at the sky. Yukina watched her, swearing that she saw the cool blue eyes flash their original ruby red. "I know what they both desire." The Koorime looked at the ground. Yes, she too noticed that pain in Hiei's face when he watched ningen couples go by and demon mates. Lii looked at her friend to see the sadness come across her face, she silently scolded herself of causing Yukina pain.  
  
The Koorime was too of a beautiful creature to hurt. "Still... I still don't why you think Kurama would like Hiei, and Hiei would like Kurama?" She looked at Lii, who had this crazy grin on her face.  
  
"That my darling, is why we are following them." Yukina blinked." But sad to say their both to stubborn to admit their feelings."  
  
The Koorime nodded then started and looked at Lii with wide eyes, as the kitsune gave a sudden outburst. "Ah!! Those two are driving me CRAZY!! CRAZY YOU HEAR ME!!" She shouted at the sky. Yukina tried not to giggle and blush a deep red from embarrassment as passing ningens looked at them.  
  
The young nine tail looked at them. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS LOOKING AT!??" They resumed going to whereever. "Bunch of bakas.." Lii huffed. Yukina looked around.  
  
"Uhm Lii... we're lost aren't we?" Lii stopped walking and looked around.  
  
"AH... CRAP!!!!" ~*~ "Thanks mister." Lii waved at the taxi driver, dropping them off in front of Kuwabara's apartment.  
  
"Well, now what?" Yukina asked looking at her friend. Lii just stood there, then shrugged.  
  
"I have no clue." Yukina sighed as she held Mew in her arms, who was back in it's original form.  
  
"I think you should spy." A voice startled the two. Yukina and Lii looked up to see Botan floating there on her oar.  
  
"Botan!! What are you doing here and not in there??" Lii pointed to where Kuwabara's apartment was.  
  
"I was in there, but came out here after delivering the boys' next mission."  
  
"Oh..." Lii and Yukina looked at each other. "What do you mean that we should spy??" Lii demanded suddenly.  
  
Botan flushed. "Uhm, well, I overheard your conversation, when you two were lost."  
  
"Oh.." Lii said again. Botan was just about to take here leave when she was almost knocked off her oar with another sudden outburst. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT YOU HEARD OUR CONVERSATION!?? YOU WERE THERE AND DIDN'T BOTHER TO SAY HI!! AND ANOTHER THING!!!!.... You didn't tell Kurama we were trying to follow him, did you?"  
  
After a couple minutes of trying to get back on her oar, Botan blew her ponytail out of her face and looked down at the worried kitsune. "No, I didn't tell Kurama or anyone else that you were trying to follow him. BUT..." There was a big onomious 'but,' "I can tell you this; Kurama and Hiei do like each other."  
  
Yukina and Lii looked at each other. The kitsune looked back at Botan. "Can I tell you something?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You drive me crazy! Just as much as Hiei and Kurama do." Yukina and Botan both laughed. They stopped in front of Kuwabara's house before they even noticed.  
  
The door began to open up startling all three of them. Kuwabara's head poked out before he stepped out and scratched his head, looking around. "Huh, I could have sworn I heard someone out here?" He looked around a couple more times.  
  
Over the roof, Lii had her hand covering Yukina's mouth as Yukina covered hers with one, and used her other hand to cover Botan's mouth. All three were trying to stop themselves from giggling.  
  
Kuwabara gave one final look around before heading back in to tell Yusuke to shut up and stop his yelling. The three girls tried to see if he was gone without falling off the oar, but couldn't see anything.  
  
"OUCH!! Watch what you are doing!!" Lii hissed hanging upside down from the oar as it drifted a little, hitting her head against the edge of the roof. "Unless you people are going to rescue me after giving me a concussion."  
  
"Sorry." Botan leaned over.  
  
"Is he gone?" Yukina leaned over as well.  
  
"Yeah. Now, pull me up!! I think my nose is bleeding!" Botan and Yukina started to pull Lii up, but the door slammed open.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!" The girls let go of Lii, startled. Who caught the rail just before plummeting towards her doom. Kuwabara stood there and quickly recognize the nine tail kitsune.  
  
"I got you Lii!!" He raced towards the girl as Yusuke and Kurama appeared. After getting her feet on the ground, Lii glared up at the two other girls who were still floating in the air on the oar.  
  
"You both are on my death list." She glared.  
  
"Lii, what are you doing here?" The kitsune went pale and slowly turned to see Yusuke standing there next to Kurama who had a "you're dead," look on his face.  
  
"Uhhh.... RUN AWAY!!!!!!!!"  
  
"KYAAAA~~!!!!!" Yukina held tightly onto Botan as they somersaulted through the air after Lii who ran for her life.  
  
"LII!!! GET BACK HERE!!!!!!" Kurama ran after the other kitsune. Hiei showed up to see the redhead chasing after the blue-black haired girl, he then turned to see his own sister on Botan's oar, trying to keep up with Kurama and Lii.  
  
"What.. What the hell is Botan doing with Yukina!??" The Fire-Demon demanded. Yusuke and Kuwabara shrugged, not having a slight clue of what was going on.  
  
*Oh man, oh man, oh man!! I'm so going to be dead meat when he catches up!!* Lii thought, running as fast as she could. Kurama on the other hand was gaining fast and when he was close enough, he leaped and tackled the girl.  
  
"Oh myyyy...." Botan hovered a few feet near them to see Kurama trying to contain the squirming nine tail kitsune. ~*Kuwabara's house*~  
  
"Mine's a tragic tail... actually make that nine tails." Lii sat there facing away from Kurama and the others with a lump on her head.  
  
"Well, maybe this time you would tell me why you are here?" The kitsune was losing his patience with the young one. Lii looked over her shoulder and glared at Kurama.  
  
"I was bored. End of story."  
  
"And what was Yukina doing with you?? She's could have gotten hurt and what were you be able to do??" Hiei glared back at the female kitsune.  
  
"Please Hiei, nothing bad happened." Yukina stood next to her brother, putting a hand on his arm.  
  
"Hn, but something could have and what then?" The Fire-Demon looked at the Koorime.  
  
"Ah, put a sock in it." Lii said, standing up. Hiei glared at the nine tails. Lii on the other hand, gulped, sat back down, and turned the other way.  
  
"Lii, tell me why you came here." Kurama asked again, keeping his cool.  
  
"Oh you know how people just go nuts, staying at their house with nothing to do." Responded Lii. She felt Kurama getting worked up and decided to break the last string. She turned around and smiled as if she didn't care that she was in trouble.  
  
"So, how was your day so far?" Kurama growled and tackled the nine tail. Yusuke jumped into Kuwabara's arms, not expecting that Kurama could be so unKurama like with his own blood. Botan sweatdrop knowing that the kitsune fight was going to last from sometime. She turned to Yusuke. "Now, they're driving me crazy." Yukina burst into a giggle fit ~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~ ~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~++~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+ ~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
I-chan: I liked to thank Midnyte Raven for helping me out with the story. Going over my grammer and such. This chapter probably would have sucked if it wasn't for her help. *gives Midnyte Raven a tub of cookies* Domo Arigato! You should all read her stories, they are REALLY well done..... READ THEM I SAID!!  
  
Inuyasha: ...  
  
I-chan: Anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and liked it all together. I'll get the other posted soon. Until then see ya soon!! 


	2. It's Just Getting Started

Love Stinks "It's Just Getting Started"  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
"But aren't you on restriction, Lii?"  
  
"Nonsense! What Kurama doesn't know, can't get me in trouble."  
  
"You want to bet on that?"  
  
"EEE!!"  
  
Slowly Lii and Botan turned to see Yusuke where they expected Kurama, and he had on a Cheshire grin. "YOU BIG JERK!! I THOUGHT I WAS IN DEEP DOOKIE!!!" Botan used all her might to hold back a very pissy kitsune.  
  
"Hey, hey! I just saw you sneaking around here, and was wondering what you two were up too." He started to sit down next to the girls. Lii ignored him, busy muttering to herself. Botan sweatdrop and turned her attention back to the Spirit Detective.  
  
"You're back early. Did the mission go well?" Yusuke nodded as he plopped on the grass.  
  
"Yeah, but I could have done without those huge demon snakes that were guarding the temple." Yusuke looked to see Botan give a small smile. He turned to the black haired girl. "What are you two doing out here anyway?"  
  
"Oh, we're just following Kurama." Yusuke raised an eyebrow at Botan. "Well, you see, Lii has this crazy theory that Kurama and Hiei like each other." The boy arched his eyebrow higher. "I said it was crazy, but that's why we are following him, to confirm her theory."  
  
"Besides," Lii piped up. "Didn't you say Botan, that they do like each other?"  
  
"I was just kidding about that! I'm not sure if they like each other or not!" Botan said defensively.  
  
"And if her theory is correct. Then what?" Yusuke butted in. Both kids flinched as Lii swiveled her head in their direction, a crazed grin on her face.  
  
"Then, we get them to fall in love." She got up and walked away. Botan and Yusuke looked at each other, before scrambling up to run after the young kit.  
  
"And just how do you propose to do that?" Botan asked, trying to keep up with the nine tails pace. Lii took a deep breath and continued to power walk. Yusuke had no trouble of matching her pace, folding his arms behind his head.  
  
"Well, I know it sounds crazy, but," she stopped and looked at Botan. "I'm going to play cupid!" Botan and Yusuke blanched and gapped. Lii glared. "Yeesh! No need for you two to do that, ya know!" The kitsune resumed her walking.  
  
"But Lii!" Botan quickly caught up with the girl. "You don't know a thing about making someone fall in love!" Lii stopped and looked at the blue haired girl as Yusuke stopped at her side.  
  
"So," He grinned. "Are you going to be needing a heart shaped arrow and a bow?" Yusuke snickered. Botan glared at him and Lii rolled her eyes and continued to walk on.  
  
"Yusuke! This is not funny, it is a very serious matter!!" scolded Botan.  
  
"Sorry," He muttered and hollered after Lii. "I should have asked if you wanted me to go to the nearest store and buy you a pair of small angel wings!!" Botan glared at him, furious of how the Spirit Detective was behaving and not helping out.  
  
"Har, har, har." Lii said then flinched and turned around after hearing a 'bamming,' sound and someone crying out in pain. Botan appeared next to Lii's side, leaving a whimpering Yusuke to follow slowly.  
  
"Lii dear, I know you love your cousin very much and hate to see him in pain. But don't you think taking matters into your own hand is a little bit, well...dangerous?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Well, maybe you should stop and think about this before you go on through with this." Botan pleaded. "You don't want to cause Kurama any pain." Lii stopped and looked at Botan, giving Yusuke a chance to catch up.  
  
"I lived with him my whole life. "Lii began looking up in the sky. "Despite his cold hearted reputation as the white fox spirit, he treated me very well. Dealt with me when I was still a baby kit, helped me control the powers that my tails caused; even though I wasn't supposed to have all nine at that time." Botan nodded and tried to interrupt, but Lii cut her off, getting on a roll. "AND loved me no matter what I did, from causing trouble to not wanting to kill or hurt a ningen." She looked at Botan as Yusuke listened carefully.  
  
"I think I know what my cousin wants." The eyes sparked their original Spirit of the Nine Tail Fox, red eyes. "And he had many lovers in his youko life. I think I know what he wants as I said before." Lii turned around and began to walk on.  
  
Yusuke looked at Botan. "She's got a point there." Botan just looked at him and raced after Lii.  
  
"But you have to remember, the Youko you once knew is now different. He's changed after being born by a human mother, his heart was softened by her. And you would probably just hurt him by doing what you're trying to do." She stopped right behind Lii, who's eyes were concealed by her bangs.  
  
"She's got a point too." Yusuke said.  
  
The two just stood there, watching Lii who finally spoke up. "I know that, I know that he's not the same Youko I knew. But he's still my cousin and I still know what he wants, and it pains me just to see him the way he is..... DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO DEAL WITH HIM AND ALL HIS MOOD SWINGS~!?!?!??"  
  
*BAM!*  
  
*THUMP!*  
  
Lii turned to see Botan laying on top of Yusuke, both had swirly eyes from flying backwards by the nine tails outburst. "Oh, you two okay?"  
  
"Ungh~~" Was her only response. Lii kneeled down to them as Botan recovered first.  
  
"And I was hoping that you would help me Botan, you too Yusuke." Botan and Yusuke looked at each other and looked at Lii, then nodded.  
  
"Sure." Lii squeaked with joy and jumped on them. "Ooh! Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!!" Botan smiled as Lii glomped her.  
  
"Uh... glad you two are happy and all," Yusuke groaned. "But... CAN YOU TWO GET OFF OF ME!??" Both girls' quickly scrambled off him.  
  
~*~  
  
"Okay, explain to me your crazy plan again?" Yusuke asked, watching Lii along with Botan and Yukina. Lii breathed out a puff of air and slumped her head.  
  
"Its like being a matchmaker, only taking it to the extreme" replid Lii in a flat voice.  
  
"And how do you take that to the extreme?" asked Botan, quite curious.  
  
Yusuke snorted. "Probably like making them bang each other as many time as they want." He grinned but it was knocked off his seat by Botan, who pounded him. Lii gave her infamous deadpan look. Yukina on the other hand, looked a little bit lost.  
  
"Er, bang each other?" She asked. Yusuke and Botan paled slightly, remembering Yukina still had an innocent mind. Lii quickly shook her head.  
  
"Never mind about that, Yukina. Tell me, has Hiei been acting well, sort of weird? Yukina blinked a couple of times.  
  
"As in how weird?" She asked. Lii took in a deep breath. "Weird as in... uhm..." The kit tried to think of a term that wouldn't get the Koorime confused.  
  
"As in if he's been in heat." Botan answered, Lii nodded. Yukina seemed to ponder over the question and looked at the two girls before nodding.  
  
"He's been eating a lot more ice cream, as if he craved for the sweetness and, oh yeah! He seemed to be in some sort of pain. One time he leaned over groaning as he was holding his need." Yusuke and Botan looked at Lii.  
  
"Kurama is sort of the same, but-"  
  
"And he has cum a couple of times, after getting worked up. and failing. also groaning." Yukina added with a slight blush. Lii just stared at her.  
  
"Well, it's better then having to clean a wet sheet!" The three looked at Lii. "Hey! Kurama has been the same way lately. It's either having a lot of wet dreams, or he's sort of in heat too."  
  
"Well, that settles it then." Botan clapped her hands. "They are just in heat and they are not in love with each other, or lovesickness or whatever." She stood up. "Since we know why they're acting they way they are, lets just go back to the usual." She began to walk away until Yukina spoke up.  
  
"I don't think so. The other day when Hiei actually stayed with me at Genkai's place, I would pass the room that he was staying in, and he would be murmuring and groaning. I heard him say Kurama's name a couple of times..." Another tint of red reached her cheeks.  
  
Lii looked at Botan, who gave a weak smile. "Okay, so they're not in heat."  
  
Yusuke, Yukina and Lii stood up. "Oh, I'm sure they are in heat, but doing their best to do other things; like eating ice cream to tone it down." The kitsune looked at Yusuke and Botan.  
  
"And they probably get worked up around each other because they are two males in heat, but since Kurama looks femine; Hiei is probably in more pain then the other." replied Botan. Lii nodded and smiled.  
  
"You're good." Lii said, impressed.  
  
"Thank you." She smiled and looked at Yusuke. "So know we're positively sure they like each other. Now what?"  
  
The kitsune had another of her crazed grin on. "Then we put phase 1 into action!"  
  
"So, you do have a plan all set and stuff." Yusuke looked impressed. He was really not used to going by plans, he just charged into a situation without one.  
  
"Er, actually, I'm just making it up as we go along." Lii gave a nervous smile. Botan gave her a deadpan looked.  
  
"Hey! At least she's trying to make a plan and not just do everything reckless." Yusuke pointed out, defending the nine tails.  
  
"Yes, that's your job." Botan retorted then smiled sweetly as Yusuke glared at her.  
  
"Well, all we know is that we are going to make them fall for one another." Yukina said. Everyone else nodded.  
  
"And we could do this on your next mission." Botan said cheerfully. Yusuke groaned.  
  
"We have another mission!?!??"  
  
"Not yet, but you know better that it doesn't take long for your next mission to come." The Grim Reaper grinned.  
  
"Oohhh..." Yusuke groaned, slumping his head. "But in the mean time." All three heads looked at Lii, "We have to keep this a secret." Everyone nodded.  
  
The group split off, Yukina headed off with Lii, who was hoping Kurama wasn't home or else she was dead meat. Yusuke walked next to Botan.  
  
"Hey, Botan. Why our next mission?" He looked at the blue haired girl.  
  
"Well, if we began to do it now, who knows how long your next mission would last before we could resume with our plan." Botan looked around. "And I got a deep feeling that this is going to be hard." Yusuke just looked at her. 


End file.
